Server Rules
Breaking any rule may result in a warn, kick, mute, temporary ban or ban. This is clearly dependent on the rule broken. These rules may or may not be updated frequently. It is the players responsibility to check upon these rules and make sure you aren’t breaking any of them. Staff Members hold the right to use their own discretion when punishing players for rules that aren’t stated below. Statute of Limitations for Rule Breaking (How long evidence against a player can be valid for): · Hacking: Evidence for hacking is valid if it was presented within 3 months of the incident. · General Rule Breaking: Evidence for anything besides hacking is valid if it was presented within 1 month of the incident. · UnBan Token: Any Evidence provided before the unban is no longer valid after an unban token is purchased. General Rules: · Do not be racist, sexist, harassing or hateful in any way. Jokes are allowed to a certain extent or when asked to stop. · Use discretion when talking about private and/or confidential information. · Do not use/talk about any kind of pornographic and/or sexual content/information. · Do not spam chat, this includes but is not limited to: o Spamming commands. o Constant use of global chat, use /msg for that. o Constant private messages/Teleportation requests. o Repeating money transactions o Using characters outside of normal minecraft in public chat/auctions/beheadings (Examples: â–€, â–, â–º and so on) o Constantly killing yourself. o Constantly raising a bounty o Constantly buying tickets o Outbidding yourself multiple times in Auctions. o Constantly changing your Factions name. o Fake rank upgrades/Fake transactions/Fake bans/Fake messages/Fake broadcast o Having a large amount of random characters after a message (Example: Selling iron !@#%!@$@^#$&#$%) o Talking in all capitals (certain words capitalized are fine). o Using the color code &k (This is only allowed for signs). o Do not use any kind of inappropriate language directly or indirectly towards another person. This includes trying to bypass the censors o Do not be excessive with inappropriate language. o Please try to use only English in the chat. You can talk in another language using /msg . We can’t understand what you are saying if you are talking in another language and you could be saying anything for all we know. · Do not advertise other servers in public chat (This includes privately messaging players about another server constantly). · Do not ask Staff for any ranks. You will be ignored. · Do not argue matters in chat, personal messages or Skype. o If someone is bugging you, just use /ignore and report if you are being verbally abused. o Anything happening outside of our services (on Skype, Facebook, Twitter etc) is not in our hands and it is likely that no action will be taken. · Do not talk about DDoS in chat. · Do not ask players to report someone to increase number of report on a player. Your reports will be ignored. · You can advertise Twitch, only and only if you are playing on the Crewniverse Server during the whole livestream. · Do not advertise, this includes but is not limited to: o Any form of social media (including Youtube). oWebpage Links (Staff Members are only allowed to post clickable links to forward players to anything important or helpful. The links other players put aren’t clickable and spam chat for no reason.) o Any IP Addresses(Only exceptions are the Crewniverse Server IP: Crewniverse.com/mc.crewniverse.com or Crewniverse Teamspeak IP: ts.crewniverse.com) · Do not Impersonate Staff members or any famous person. This includes nicknaming. · Do not block players from Staff written signs, this includes buy/sell signs and information signs at Spawn... · Obey what Staff members say without hesitation unless it causes you to break any rules. · Do not encourage anyone to break any of the rules. You will receive the punishment. · Do not make false reports of hackers/spammers/rulebreakers to Mods with malicious or wasteful intent. Any violations of this rule will yield in an instant punishment. · Do not have/duplicate any hacked items includes but is not limited to o Items that make the server or your client crash. o Forbidden Items listed by Staff · Do not leave the spawn and/or maps of any server under any circumstance. If you find a way or see someone else do it, please report it privately to Staff immediately · Do not drop excessive amounts of items on the floor, this will just cause major lag to the server and players, this includes but is not limited to: o Wooden Tools Spam · Do not modify the spawns or immediate spawn of any servers, this includes but not limited to: Spawning a large number of Mobs (Spawn eggs or regular eggs), Placing/removing blocks (TNT, Pistons and etc) and shooting fire arrows. Report it to Staff members immediately and privately if you see anyone do so. · Do not under any circumstance attempt to attack, crash and/or lag the server for any reason. · Do not use any kind of mods/hacked clients to gain an advantage in gameplay over regular users: o List of allowed mods (includes but is not limited to): § Optifine § Shaders § Map Radars (Only allowed in PVE servers, using them in PVP will result in a Ban) ; § Must not display entities. § Must not have a higher resolution than 2×2 blocks per pixel (Rei’s minimap is allowed). § Tool-, armor- and effect status HUD (durability counter). o List of forbidden mods (includes but is not limited to): § Macros/KeyBinds (Only Allowed in PVE). § X-ray § Fly- and Glide Hack § Waypoints(Shows last death location and etc) § Physics Modifiers; § No-Knockback § Speed modifiers § Toggle Sprint § HighJump § NoFall § WaterWalk § Spider § Name protect § Toggle-sneak § Inventory-modifiers (sorters and auto-hotbar-refill). § Automatic/Block-modifiers; § Automine § Autofish § Autosign § Nuker § Smasher § vClip § Autoplace § Any form of aimbot (bow and melee); § Derp § Kill-Aura § Forcefield § Autocharge o If you have a question regarding a certain mod/hacked client, do not use it until you have received permission from a Staff member (you can ask them by messaging them). Faking a permission received from a Staff member will result in action taken against you. · You are responsible for your account. Anything that your account does is considered as you performing that action. Staff members have no way to prove it wasn’t you. If you think your account is compromised, we could terminate it from the server to ensure no further damage until further notice from you. Please contact Mojang Support if you think your account is compromised. ·Do not have offensive or inappropriate skins. Refusing the change the skin will result in a ban. · Do not use any exploits or glitches under any circumstance. · Do not post any exploits or glitches on the forums, it will make matters worse, just report it privately to Staff immediately. · If someone is breaking any rules, do not take matters into your own hands and threaten to take any action against the player. Instead contact a Staff member immediately and they will take care of it. ·Do not constantly ask to be unbanned or unmuted from Staff, you will be ignored. If you like to be unbanned you may post an appeal/email or purchase an unban from http://store.crewniverse.com/ Please be patient with the replies from Staff. · Do not evade any punishments. This includes, but not limited to: o Going on an alternate account to bypass a ban or a long mute o Faking an unban token purchase o Logging out o Removing/Renaming your nickname after breaking a rule. · Do not chargeback on donations made to the Crewniverse Store. By policy your account will be banned and the ban won’t be lifted until the issue is resolved through paypal. You will not be able to donate on any server using Buycraft · You are not allowed to sell/buy any in-game items/money for real life money from others. This can be done legally at http://store.crewniverse.com/ oYou can buy ONLY Crewniverse ranks for IGM money. (You can’t buy ranks for another server with IGM in Crewniverse). · Trading is at your own risk, a scam will not be refunded. If the trade concerns a rank upgrade or real life money, it may or may not be looked into depending on the proof provided. · Please be cautious when trading. o In-game trading outside of our offered services (not using the spawn shop, auction, etc.) are not to be refunded. Factions: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not trap people into nether portals. · Do not purchase and/or use alternate accounts to boost your power level. · Do not boost any Mcmmo stats, this includes but is not limited to: o Making structures to trick the game into thinking you are increasing your stats.(Boosting) o Killing alternate accounts (as stated above). o Spawn killing a person more than 10-15 times. o Boosting with friends. · Do not create 1×1 towers. o You can only create these if you clean them up afterwards. We don’t want the area filled with 1×1 towers. o If you see any 1×1 towers that aren’t needed, please do the courtesy of cleaning it up. · Do not have lava/water walls that span across a huge area that may lag the server o If you see any of these, please try to clean it up to prevent further issues and lag o Using lava/water walls for protection on your base is allowed to a certain extent. · Do not player trap/teleportation trap and kill players constantly. · Do not auction inappropriately named items. Your auction will be cancelled immediately. · Do not auction fake items, if you see a fake item being auctioned, feel free to say it in chat to notify others. · Do not have an inappropriate faction name. · Do not glitch raid. SkyBlock: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not trap people into nether portals. · Do not use any form of duplication to duplicate blocks out of nothing. o Generators are fine, as long as they consume an item to create another. · Do not use any inappropriate or long nicknames. · Do not impersonate other people while using nicknames. · Do not, under any circumstance, kill players o If there is someone on your island and you want them to leave, you can ask them to leave or trap them (Non-Hostile traps). · Do not have an island with lava/water flowing down to the void. It causes lag and your island may be removed. · Do not grief, this includes but is not limited to; o Removing or placing blocks on other people’s islands. o Killing hostile or passive mobs on other people’s islands. o Using any method to break blocks (TNT, Flint and Steel, Fire Charges) on other people’s islands. · Do not auction fake items, if you see a fake item being auctioned, feel free to say it in chat to notify others. · Do not auction inappropriately named items. SkyWars: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not abuse the bug for color chat · Do not abuse bugs/exploits/glitches to earn wins or kill, please report them privately to Staff immediately · Do not boost any kills or wins, this includes but is not limited to: o Killing yourself. o Killing alternate accounts. o Boosting Kills/Wins(with friends) Survival: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not trap people into nether portals. · Do not create 1×1 towers. o You can only create these if you clean them up afterwards. We don’t want the area filled with 1×1 towers.] o If you see any 1×1 towers that aren’t needed, please do the courtesy of cleaning it up. · Do not have lava/water walls that span across a huge area that may lag the server o If you see any of these, please try to clean it up to prevent further issues and lag o Using lava/water walls for protection on your base is allowed to a certain extent. · Do not player trap/teleportation trap and kill players constantly. · Do not auction inappropriately named items. · Do not auction fake items, if you see a fake item being auctioned, feel free to say it in chat to notify others. · Do not glitch raid. Creative: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not create any inappropriate or sexual plots, they will be reset. o If you continue to make them constantly, you will be banned. · Do not grief any plots · Do not add anyone to a plot, if you don’t trust them. · Do not block players who are trying to build. · Do not use a lot of items/blocks which may cause lag for the server. · Do not constantly ask for player heads. Survival Games: · All rules from the General Rules section apply. · Do not boost any kills or wins, this includes but is not limited to: o Killing yourself. o Killing alternate accounts. o Boosting Kills/Wins(with friends) · Do not abuse bugs/exploits/glitches to earn wins or kill, please report them privately to Staff immediately · Do not leave the map area under any circumstance. If you find a way or see someone else do it, please report it privately to Staff immediately · Do not, as a spectator, interfere with players that are still alive/playing. · Limit a party of players to a maximum of 6 players. If you have more players than the maximum size, please split your party into pairs or sets of threes. · Do not give any tactical information about others to players or party members when you are spectating, this includes but is not limited to: o Player location(Example: The player PhDMiner is on that hill following you) o Player content of items (Example: The player PhDMiner has a bow and a diamond helmet). o Chest location (Example: There is a chest up ahead on your left). o Chest content (Example: The chest in the water has a diamond chest plate in it). o Map location/content (Example: There is a giant hill up ahead where you can shoot arrows from). Prison: · All rules from the General Rules section apply · Do not leave the map area under any circumstance. If you find a way or see someone else do it, please report it privately to Staff immediately · Do not ask for Guard rank from Staff. You will be ignored. · Do not make ridiculous reports against Guards because of a small incident, you report will be ignored. Make sure you have enough proof to show that the Guard wasn’t following the rules/responsibilities. · Do not exploit any bugs/glitches/issues. Report them privately to Staff immediately. · Do not grief any Cells that are owned by other players · Do not spam/abuse any commands(this includes Guards as well) · Do not trap players in the furnace area Rules for Inmates (Breaking these rules will not result in a ban, but may result in Jail time in the Server): · Do not have Drugs and/or do Drugs · Do not have Weapons(Tools besides a Sword won’t be taken away, unless you attack players with them) · Do not have Guard Armor. · Do not PVP Abuse. · Do not purposely drop contraband items into another player’s inventory. You will be jailed. If the player who obtained the items doesn’t return them, they will be jailed too. · Do not log-out to avoid a guard (You will receive full jail time when you come back in). Rules for Guards (Breaking these rules may result in a removal of your Guard position): · Guards are given a certain responsibility, if the responsibility isn’t met, Staff Members are allowed to remove your Guard position at any moment. · If a Guard is not following the rules/responsibilities that they were assigned, you can report the Guard to the Staff. · Do not act like Staff Members. You are just guards and not considered Staff. Do not take action into your hands when players are breaking server rules, Staff Members, when active, will handle that. (Example: Jailing someone because they are hacking, spamming and etc). Just obtain enough evidence against the player to get the player banned. · Do not kill an inmate for no reason. Your job is to protect other prisons. · You should behave like role models, do not abuse any rules. · If inmates need help, please provide them with enough valid information about Prison(Example: /help) · Do not give away your Guard Armour · Do not attack any other Guards for no apparent reason · Do not jail any Guards · Do not show favoritism, any personal history between a player and a guard shouldn’t affect jail time or punishments the guards give out. · Once an inmate has been unjailed or bailed, you aren’t allowed to jail until they commit another offence · If you are killed as a Guard by an inmate, you aren’t allowed to jail or ask for items back once you respawn. You must see the player with those items again in order to do so. · Guards are allowed to jail for several reasons, this includes but is not limited to: o Disrespecting a Guard o Contraband/Illegal Items ONLY after asking for Contraband items o PVP Abuse o Camping Zones(Inmates constantly goes in and out of PVP to hit players) · Guards are allowed to PVP/Kill for severals reasons, this includes but is not limited to: o If the Guard is attacked by an inmate. o If the Guard sees one or more players PVPing o If the Guard sees you with a sword in the PVP Zone · When a Guard goes off-duty(/duty) you will be an inmate.(Follow inmate rules) · Guards aren’t allowed to go off-duty if they are the only Guard online. · When a Guard goes off-duty, you must return any Guard items to the Guard Tower. · Guards aren’t allowed to toggle On/Off-Duty to avoid punishment.